Keep on Moving Forward
by Scales of Boredom
Summary: They are all living in the cruel world of reality; a world where mages are feared and hated, a world where they are hunted down and eventually killed. From their harsh pasts, they were all told the same words, at the same night, at the struck of midnight. Are their pasts somehow linked? Just how are our heroines going to survive? And once they meet, will they be friends or foes? AU


**Keep on Moving Forward**

**Summary: They are all living in the cruel world of reality; a world where mages are feared and hated, a world where they are hunted down and eventually killed. From their harsh pasts, they were all told the same words, at the same night, at the struck of midnight. Are their pasts somehow linked? Just how are _our_ heroines going to survive? And once they meet, will they be friends or foes?**

**Thank you DemonxHalphas for beta-reading this and correcting my mistakes! YOU ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU3 **

**Word Count (excluding A/N's): 2, 593 words**

**WARNING! Some mature contents in this chapter and this chapter only! READ AT YOUR ON RISK.**

**Each chapter would be in a different POV, unless if needed to. There were so many cliff-hangers that I could've put there but I love you guys too much Anyway, please enjoy~**

* * *

_[Blood... Blood is everywhere... Mommy's blood is everywhere.]_

Chapter 1: The First Child (Rewritten_ again_)

_Blood._

A dark-red liquid that has stained this... this prison. There are other words that you could call this wretched place: dungeon, jail, cell... there are many ways, many words.

Hot tears run down my blood-stained face, and I wonder again how they still haven't run out. I watch the scene before me silently, unable to speak. I want to say something; I want to tell them to stop. I watch her struggle against their grasps, the men's grasps. I would run to her and help her, if only these chains weren't here to impede me, if only I'm not weak. The men are strong, incredibly strong for people who do not have magical abilities. They're normal humans, mere mortals. Except for their leader. I'm not sure if they know, but I'm certain that _he_ does. After all, he's the one who hired him. Their leader, Bora the Prominence, is a fire mage. He would come at night, his footsteps heavy and loud. You could hear him coming down the hall. I could hear him, the words he would tell his..."slaves.". He would tell them that he'll take over their night shifts, then once they're gone, he... he would torture us two, me and mom, with his burning and painful fire, and then... he would do _things _to her. And make me watch them, night after night.

_"See this...?" he would say between his moans, "This... This is your future—that is if I keep you that long. I...I'm sure you'll enjoy it. D-don't... worry, I'll give you lots and lots of pleasure."_

In all honesty, I have no idea why they're doing such horrible things to us, but I do have one theory, which is probably the right answer. It's all because we're mages, isn't it? It's not like we chose to have been born like this; we are born with the power of the One Magic lingering in our core. Are you aware of the legend of the "One Magic"? It is said that once you grasp the real One Magic, then you'll be able to have 3, or maybe even more different magical abilities at once.

There are _very_ few mages—also known as wizards—that have 2 abilities at the same time. They are known as the strongest wizards of the country of Fiore, "The Ten Wizard Saints". According to my mom, she is great friends to one of them, and he or she told her that it takes years and years to master it, and even those few mages has not mastered their second ability. Although, _minor _magic, like telepathy, is easily learned and a lot of mages use it, it has never really counted as a second magical ability. It is true that we, mages, are born with one magic, but once you've learned the basics of one of the millions of categories of magic out there, it disappears, or maybe it becomes the source of magical power so you could use that certain type of magic.

Even though mages and wizards are born with their magical ability, some learn how to use them. They learn how to use magic, wizardry. It's amazing. The only catch though is their power is limited, like a lacrima. They would have to "recharge" themselves every 3 months, though I do not know how. If they don't or forgot to then they won't be able to use magic anymore. Learning wizardry takes years, and that's only to learn the basics.

We wizards have to take good care of our magic because:_one's magical power is one's life._

Being a mage is nowhere near fun, once you come out to this world, there's one important goal you MUST achieve in your life: survive. Mages are hated and feared in this world. They hate and fear us so much that they would go to such extent that they would kill us and it would not be a crime. Wizards are banned from... basically _everywhere_. We have no rights. What I don't get is _why_. It's not like we did anything wrong to them. This is the same thinking... or you could say hierarchy, with us mages at the very bottom, since the beginning. Because of all these cruelties, some mages have turned against their own kind. Just. To. Survive. They are just like Bora. But you couldn't blame them; it is our goal after all.

"S...s-sto...p." I croak, my voice failing to yell.

A large weapon, a weapon I'm all too familiar with, even if I don't know what it's called, came down to her gut, making her spit out blood and scream.

_And_ scream.

"S-stop... it." My voice throaty and dry, resulting my words to come out as an inaudible whisper.

"Whaddya say, kid?" I could feel the man's eyes piercing through my back, watching me intently as if I could do anything dangerous in a blink of an eye. How stupid. I've been weakened weeks ago—I can barely stand up. If it weren't for these chains holding me up, I'd be face down on the floor.

I turn my head slowly to the man's direction. I see his muscles tense, and I'm not exactly sure why... Am I intimidating?

"P...please." I look up at his round, dark eyes, pleading. "Please... stop. Don't hurt Mommy anymore. Please."

He laughs menacingly, his voice deep and gruff. "Oh? You don't want to see your mommy being beaten up anymore?" With his large, dirty, rough hand, he grabbed my head and forced it around so I could clearly see Mommy being hit. "Ha-ha! You better feel lucky; you're not in her place! But soon enough, you will be!"

I try to turn my head the other way but the man's grip was firm. As I hear footsteps, my ears perk up. Despite all the men's and Mommy's screams, I can hear it clearly. I keep my eyes on the door, straight ahead of me, anticipating what was about to happen. Sure enough, I was right, the door flew open.

_Bora is here._

"Oi, Bora-sama! You want us to leave so you can do your_ thing_ again?" One of the men asked.

"No. Tonight, I want all of you to get a taste of her as your reward." Cheers erupted, and it echoed around the room. 'Reward for what? Being able to treat us this way?'He walked towards her, closely followed by his "slaves". The closer and closer he is to her, the more and more his smirk widens.

I don't... no, I _can't_ say what happened after that. I choked back the words I wanted to say. I wanted to tell them to stop but it seems my voice has left me. I wanted to turn my head but I couldn't. I was forced to watch such a horrible scene. I've seen it before, only this time, it's much worse. _Much, much worse._

* * *

_Blood is everywhere._

I feel like I'm crying yet no tears—none at all—came out of my eyes. I guess I ran out. I whimper quietly. Mommy... I watch her struggle under their grasps, trying to break free. Trying to grasp freedom and hold it in her hands.

The men continued and continued. Suddenly I felt the man's hand let go of my head, dropping it. I'm a bit relieved because now I can't see those... horrible things they're doing. I shiver as the man's hand trail down my spine and down to my... rear. _'No. Don't touch me... Don't touch me, please... d-don't.'_ Tears of fear pooled out from my eyes, I guess I haven't ran out of tears yet. I'm scared; I don't want what happened to mommy happen to me.

_'I'm scared, Mommy...'_ I muster all my strength to look at Mommy, she looks broken, but still fighting. I look straight at her loving eyes, and she looks at mine.

_'What's wrong?'_ she told me telepathically, her voice soothing and full of warmth and love, despite her increasingly pained expression. It calms me, but only a little.

_'I'm scared...'_ was my only reply.

The man's hand went lower, to my... private area. He started moving his hand up and down, rubbing it. I shiver at disgust under his touch and more and more tears pooled; it's like a waterfall now. He keeps on rubbing it, going faster and faster by the second. It's disgusting, absolutely disgusting yet... quite addicting, the sensation I mean. I raise my head again and looked at mommy; she noticed me and stared back. I look at her, my eyes full of fear and asking for help. Her eyes widen in realization, I think she saw what the man is doing to me.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY CHILD, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, her voice hoarse, most likely from all the screaming.

She tried to get up but is still under the men's grasps. They pulled her back down on the cold pavement floor, pinning her down and laughing all the while.

"Oh?" The man's voice has a playful yet dangerous tone. "Alright. I'll just do this then."

The man unsheathed his sword with an amazing speed. I felt a tingling yet painful feeling across my back, and screamed as pain erupted along my spine. A second after, another one came. The man kept slashing my back with his sword, and after a while, my body just goes numb. I can't feel anything anymore. This is a good thing because I wouldn't feel the pain, but only for a little bit. I can hear Mommy thrashing and yelling.

The man continued with his task; I bet he's covered with my blood already. The room is filled with blood, not just from me but from Mommy too. I felt pain all throughout my body once more, then goes numb after a while, but then my senses come back and I feel it again. Over and over, the cycle continues. I couldn't handle it. I could feel my mind going hazy, my vision is blurring. My consciousness is leaving me. I may be even dying now. Everything went black. And the last thing I saw? I saw her releasing her magic with her precious satchel diagonally wrapped around her. Her hair flying upwards from the aura she was releasing. Mommy is incredibly powerful.

I know I'm dying. I'm even probably dead already! But... I wish I could've told her how thankful I am and how much I love her.

_'I love you Mommy.'_ I wanted to say.

* * *

_Mommy's blood is everywhere._

I snap my eyes open. I quickly whip my head both sides, searching for my mom. _'What happened?'_ Memories of what happened before rushed back to my head, including my wounds, I wince in pain, and that's when I noticed.

I'm being carried by Mommy, and... We weren't in that prison anymore. We were in a forest. Mommy is running deep in the forest. I turn my head to look at her.

She smiled, "Good, you're awake. I was getting really, _really_ worried there for a second."

"I love you Mommy." I hugged her.

"I love you too sweetie." Her voice is full of warmth and love as always.

I look over her shoulder, and I see the men and Bora the Prominence running after us, holding torches to light their way and weapons. Mommy seems to be aware of their presence as she doubled her speed. I see one of the men raise his arms, preparing to shoot an arrow. And he did. A second after, it hit Mommy. I watch silently as blood dripped out of her mouth, and she falls. We both fell but she cushioned my fall. The men are getting closer; I can hear their footsteps getting louder and louder.

I can see Mommy frantically searching for something. She stopped looking at the tree just a few meters from her. She put me beside her and took her satchel from her body and threw it across, and I watch as it slapped the tree's trunk and hit the ground with a weak thud.

"Listen sweetie, that bag is very important. It contains everything you need." She looked over her shoulder. "Go, go hide there. Now! Go!"

I stand up and as fast as I can, I ran over to where the satchel is, and hid under the shadows. I stayed there unmoving, trying not to get caught. The men's footsteps came to a stop, and I look up.

_They're here._

I watch as Mommy cries silently, her tears just like a waterfall. She started whimpering and mumbling something I couldn't catch under her breath. I want to be in her arms, but I can't. I have to stay.

"Where's the brat?!" Bora snarled, his voice dripping with venom at every word.

Mommy only cried harder as she shakily brought up a finger and pointed at a pack of wolves not too far from us. The wolves noticed their presence and ran away, bringing their prey with them.

"Ahahaha!" One of the men laughed. "That's what happens when you run away from us!"

Slowly, they got closer to her and started to once again beat her. I can't move. My limbs feel like jelly. I shifted my gaze from the horrible scene, and searched blindly for the satchel. My hands move around the area, slowly and carefully until I grab a hold of something that feels a lot like fabric. The textile glowed under my touch, although I doubt anyone else saw it for they took no notice of me. Assuming it's the satchel, I grip it tightly.

I feel something cold make contact against my skin. And another. And another. I look back at the sight before me. My eyes widen. Everything under the cold gaze of the moon is red._ 'No... No, no, no, no, no, no... No.'_ I chant in my head as if it could change anything.

Mommy... Mommy's blood is everywhere.

I look at her eyes. The once life and determined-filled eyes are now vacant. I see her blink. She... she's still alive!

_DONG!_ The sound of the Tower of Heaven's clock was heard throughout Fiore. As it was every night.

And at that same moment the clock struck, mommy's last words escaped her split, bloody lips. While the men's attention was left to mommy, I clutch my satchel, crouching in the shadows before I run. I run away from all of this. I run to my safety, which happened to be a cave where I decided to spend the night and eventually the rest of my days.

That night was different though. Lying there, on the damp earth, I spend most of it crying my head out on the loss of my mother, and screaming. Screaming the hatred that has slowly built up throughout the weeks of torture. Screaming out the hatred I had for _him_, the one who set it up. Mommy's last words were mute, under the cold gaze of the moon and the sharp slaps of weapon on skin, mute to all but my ears. I remember them well, but she never finished them.

_"Keep on mov—"_

_July 7, X777,_

_The day of her death._

_The day the clocks start ticking, the day time started moving._

_Who knew that 7 years later, on that same day, I would come face to face with my fate..._

_I can't tell whether it would end successfully or not; but the chances of surviving are thin._

_All I know is, I'm not alone._

**Who do you think it is? Should I continue?**

**Thank you for reading! A review is always appreciated whether it's flames or not!**


End file.
